


Hug

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Elias had always loved hugging ever since he was a boy.Big, tight hugs held straight to someone else’s chest were such a comfort that he sought out often though not everyone was receptive.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamilleFlyingRotten](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CamilleFlyingRotten).



Elias had always loved hugging ever since he was a boy.

Big, tight hugs held straight to someone else’s chest were such a comfort that he sought out often though not everyone was receptive.

His father was always a very good hugger, enjoyed morning and goodnight hugs, even hugs for achievement which since he was often smartest Elias got plenty of even when his teachers got it wrong most of the time. When Dad passed away he stood in front of the coffin, staring down and wanting to get just one more hug from him but Gabriel wouldn’t approve so he didn’t.

Gabriel hated hugs, hated them more than anyone Elias knew, but Elias thought perhaps he was just worried no one wanted to hug him. He made sure to give Gabriel hugs or ask for them several times a week just in case.

His new brothers all varied on hugs. Gregor was very enthusiastic about them, often too much; Franz allowed them but not too much, always stiff and not returning; and Josef was in between, though he always hugged back.

Then came Adam.

Adam loved to be touched. He often and without warning would flop onto Elias’s lap all wiggly and sighing, then initiate sex though sometimes just kissing. Elias loved kissing, the slip slide feel of Adam’s tongue and lips with his.

Adam also loved hugging even when he said he didn’t, pouting and angry over work things hiding away demanding to be alone. Elias gave him tight ones then, lips pressed to his neck and whispering things in Danish he knew Adam didn’t understand.

The whispered, “I hate that you get me sometimes,” as Adam wiggled around to face him always made Elias feel proud.

“No, you’re lying. You don’t hate it.”

Adam would smile, ankles and legs entangling with his before pushing Elias back and staring him down.

“No, I don’t.”

He’d always hug Elias back then, a deep squeeze as he relaxed and wiggled just enough to get Elias’s body to respond.

Elias loved Adam’s hugs most of all.


End file.
